


Stormy Weather

by cinder1013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor visits Loki just after he's tucked the children into bed for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat curious AU. It must happen after Thor and probably after The Avengers. But other than that, it's in some fantasy realm where Loki can just tuck a wolf and a sea serpent into bed together. *waves hand* Your physics and logic do not work here.

“The sky over midgard is cloudy, and you know what that means,” Loki said. 

“What does it mean?” an eager Fenrir asked. 

“It means your uncle is coming,” he said, tucking his children in against the cold. It got very cold on Asgard some nights. “Uncle Thor comes to visit when it’s cloudy and dramatic.”

In truth, Loki was looking forward to the visit as much as his children did. His brother did not come around to see him often enough and getting a babysitter for a wolf, a serpent of unusual size, and an eight legged horse was not the easiest thing in the 9 worlds. You couldn’t just find 1 on care.com. It was more convenient for Thor to come to him. 

Thor didn’t arrive til after the children were in bed. 

“I thought you were coming to read to them,” Loki chided. 

“I stopped to get a book. Jane gave it to me for them.” He proffered said book. _Where the Wild Things Are_. “She said it was her favorite as a child.”

“Oh ... “ For just a moment, all Loki could do was stare. 

“I read it through,” Thor told him gently. “I think Jörmungandr will like it especially. You know how he likes to eat boats and sailors.” 

“He does.” 

“He’s a good boy. Although he needs to watch his weight.” Thor smiled in that way he had that conquered the world. “Let me read to them tomorrow? I’ll play with them in the morning and spend the day.” 

Loki sat, crossing 1 leg over the other. Waving his hand, he conjured some hot tea to drink and an ale for Thor. “You should bring Jane by to meet them.” 

“You think? I wonder sometimes if all of this,” he gestured vaguely, “is too much for her.” He sighed. 

“She is a strong woman.”

“She is too much for me, I fear. I’m not brilliant like you, brother. I don’t always know of that which she speaks.” 

“I’m sure you make up for it in other ways,” Loki told him, dryly. Thor laughed at that. 

“I wish to marry her and have children of our own,” Thor admitted. “The ways in which I ... make up for it will surely help with that.” He sipped at his ale for a moment. “Do you think meeting my nephews would be a help or a hinderance in such?” 

Loki pondered that for a moment. “I do not know Jane well, but having observed her from afar, I would say a help. She will not see monsters we must protect ourselves from like some might.” 

“Father is wrong to see monsters.” 

“You have not always thought that,” Loki noted. 

“I was wrong as well. I hope that I have grown some.” 

“I think you have.” 

“When you fell ...” Thor stuttered to a stop. “Do not ever do that again.” 

Loki smiled sadly. “I cannot promise such things. You know this.” 

“It broke my heart.” He cocked his head, scrutinizing his brother. “Do you know that you are valued and loved, more than a villain?” 

“I think I do now.” 

“Think?”

Loki took a deep breath and set down his tea before continuing. “There will always be doubt. What if you are to learn I am something worse than Jotun? What if I am something even worse and do not know it?” 

Thor laughed, a big belly of a laugh, if tempered a little for his fear of waking the children. “Is that all? What I have learned, brother, that it does not matter. For all you are smart, you are not always wise. Did you not learn what I did? It does not matter. You are always my brother. Always.” 

Loki just stared. He realized his jaw was dropped open in an entirely humiliating fashion and shut it with a clack of his teeth. Thor continued to be much too amused. 

“You cannot know what it is to be a monster,” Loki finally said. 

“No, I cannot. I cannot because I do not allow myself to be. Must I say something trite about monsters being made instead of birthed?” Thor shook his head. “Surely you of all creatures know this.” 

Loki thought of his children, tucked safely into bed. “What you say is true, but I will not admit as much to anyone else.” 

“Nor would I. We both have reputations to uphold.” 

Loki laughed softly and toasted Thor with his tea. “Yes, do bring Jane to visit. I think the children and I would very much like to meet her. Family is important, after all.” And Loki smiled like he hadn’t in a very long time, a smile returned by his brother.


End file.
